Plane Madness
by frillylover
Summary: The bladebreakers have no choice but travel on a cheap airline and pure chaos ensues. The bladebreakers are out of control and Kai has more than he bargained for. Hehe Nuff sed. ENJOY and dont forget to review PLEASE


**Chapter 1 :) Hope you all enjoy. This is my second fanfic ever and this only took me 3 days to write.**

"I know it was a panic wasn't it. But were lucky Mr Dickenson was able to arrange this all so quickly for us." Agreed Kenny whilst pulling his brown suitcase on wheels behind him.

"Yeah I know chief, we've gotta give him credit, that guy really saved the day." answered Ray.

"Fancy the helicopter pilot falling sick right when he's needed." Moaned Tyson.

"Relax Tyson. Thanks to Mr Dickenson we won't miss the press conference in NewYork." said Hilary.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, its just annoying were not seated all together" The blunette grunted further.

"Just be grateful we have seats at all." Snapped Kenny.

"I get bored on planes." Daichi huffed.

* * *

Narita Airport was big bold and beautiful. One of Japans finest airports and it was also one of the busiest. The Bladebreakers were due for a press conference the next day and had planned a week away in sunny NewYork with Max's mum, Judy. Dressed in light casual clothing, the group of teens barged their way to the check out with their baggage trailing behind them. Tyson brandished his trademark cap, blue shorts, sneakers, and a bleary yellow t-shirt. He struts through the crowds of travellers as if he were the best thing since sliced bread. He loved being out in the public eye and signing autographs and hearing "Tyson you're my HERO" from his adoring fans. What he didn't like so much is when Kai got more attention than he did. Kai would float like a god amongst his worshipers without battering an eyelid. His dual slate/blue hair was perfect without a flake in sight. Today, he wore thin baggy cargo pants the same magnificent colour as his darker shade of hair. He wore a white t-shirt and a silver chain hung just past the hem, and sported trainers as always. Kai gave no attention to the ever badgering fans that wanted photos taken with him or a simple poster signing. He just walked away from them, much like he did his team if they were irritating him.

"Hey ladies one at a time, please." shrieked Ray as he took whatever was shoved under his nose and scribbled on it. The aggressive fan girls then attacked Max for his autograph, then Hilary and worked their way through the whole team. Kai had sped walked quickly away and was now queuing at the check out. Tyson gleefully did what the fan girls asked of him and peered around for Kai. Seeing him in the distance Tyson painfully dragged his over packed suitcase as fast as he could, to Kai.

"Hey Kai why'd ya scoot off for?"

"What's the point giving them your autograph Tyson, it'll be on Ebay by this afternoon."

"Just keeping my fans happy Kai" smiled Tyson obnoxiously.

The rest of the team caught up with the blade champs and waited patiently in queue. After 10 agonizing minutes of pushing and shoving and more autograph signing the Bladebreakers made their way to the large tunnels that led to the planes entrance.

* * *

Ray dressed in the same Chinese style that he typically did but these garments were made of a lighter, more breathable fabric to wear in summer time. Kenny wore the usual red tie, teal shirt, dark green shorts and trainers. Daichi dressed unchanged. Max wore converse trainers, dark green ¾ lengths and a light green T-shirt. Lastly Hilary wore a floral pink shirt with a short brown shirt with black tights underneath with pumps to finish the outfit.

"Man I can't wait to see my mum again" said Max as he stretched his arms out above him as he walked.

"I just can't wait to get my teeth into those New York hotdogs" added Tyson.

"I can't wait to do some high street shopping" burst Hilary.

"I love New York, it's so big and busy and I love all the lights at night. Definitely the city that never sleeps. And most of all the succulent juicy burgers." screeched Daichi complete with heavy drool cascading from the sides of his mouth.

"What about you Ray? You've been awfully quiet…" questioned Tyson. All eyes looked to the Chinese blader who was lagging behind and head drooped towards his feet.

"OOOOO yes I forgot you don't like flying." jeered Tyson with a maniacal grin on his face. Tyson and the gang slowed down to Rays pace.

"Leave him alone Tyson. It's ok Ray to be scared, we're here for you. You'll be fine" comforted Hilary as she rubbed the side of his arm.

"Yeah I know Hil, it's just that…"

"Relax bud I'll be right beside ya." said Max as he nudged him in the side and winked.

"Yeah Ray you have nothing to fear. They say you're more likely to get killed by a coconut falling on your head than a plane crash. That's if you land in the sea, then you're at risk of shark attacks. Haha. Not that'll ever happen." recited the ever to smart for his own good Kenny.

"And what about you Kai?" quizzed Tyson as he peered back to see Mr Perfect trailing at the back of the group.

"Lets just get there first Tyson." Kai snorted.

Tyson pouted then turned back to what was ahead.

"Yeah! there it is guys!" Tyson's voice indicated excitement and anticipation like a kid at a carnival.

Tyson and Max ran round in circles with their arms in the air wildly and pelted full speed to the defenceless flight attendant. Daichi quickly copied and sped off after them.

With a sweat drop intact she professionally greeted the hopeless children who she thought should have been acting more like adults and asked for their tickets.

"Hurry Chief! She needs our tickets!" bellowed Max.

"Yeah quickly Chief I wanna get on the plane NOW!!" yelled Tyson

"I'm sitting next to you, right Tyson?" asked Daichi although it was more of a request.

"Yeah sure Daichi!" Tyson replied

Un-athletic Kenny arrived huffing and puffing. He pulled the crumpled up tickets out from his pocket and handed them over, Kai and Hilary beside him.

"Here Miss" Tyson grinned wildly and practically shoved them into her dainty hands.

"Ok right this way." she whimpered.

The teens rolled onto the plane and waited for instructions.

"Whoaah I thought it'll be bigger than this."

The plane wasn't very big or at least they thought so, they expected it to be huge but this tiny thing was claustrophobic from the start. Their cabin had 7 rows and 3 columns of seats. The 2 columns at either side had 2 seats and the middle column had 4 seats.

_(Imagine 8 seats in a row but have a large gap in between the 2__nd__ and the 3__rd__ seat and another gap between the 6__th__ and the 7__th__ seat, the gap being the clear runway. And then have 7 sets of seats. That is basically the set for the plane and seating order.) _

* * *

"Ok Kenny Manabu and Hilary Tatibana these are your seats." the flight attendant gestured to the tacky aeroplane chairs that looked way too 90's.

Kenny and Hilary sat in the second row of chairs on the left hand side.

"Max Tate and Ray Kon follow me."

Ray gulped and sweat began slimeing his forehead and palms. Sticky already he sighed.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine, and I'll be fine." Chanted Ray desperately trying to stay calm. He gulped as he and Max was led away to the seats of doom. He glanced back at his friends for some kind of moral support. Tyson, Daichi and Max were scanning the planes interior and Kai stood with his eyes closed as far away from them as the tiny aircraft would allow.

"See ya Tyson, have a good flight, Ill come see ya later." waved Max.

"Hey Max! Have these to chew on during the flight."

Tyson threw Max a bag of skittles from his pocket. Max caught them with ease and hid them in his own.

"Hey Ray!" Thumbs up! Gestered Tyson.

Ray smiled Back as best he could.

Ray and Max waved goodbye to their team mates and did as instructed. Shakily Ray sat in his seat and belted himself in tight.

"Kai Hiwatari your seat is over here." She gestured for the tall teen to come over to her and sit where she pointed.

"See ya Kai, Have a nice flight" grinned Tyson cheekily.

"Yeah bye Kai!" pouted Daichi at Kai's rudeness of no reply.

"T'yeah See ya" murmured Kai coolly with his hands in his pockets. His seat was next to the window on the right side of the plane, 2 rows from the back.

To be honest he was looking forward to a quiet 13 hours of peace, on his own, without someone badgering him, annoying him or generally getting on his nerves.

* * *

"Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi here are your seats boys."

To the left of Kai but behind a row.

"Thankyou MAAAm" hummed Daichi trying desperately to be cute. He failed epically. The flight attendant simply smirked then rolled her eyes and then left them to explore their seating area. Tyson couldn't help himself but play with the food tray that flapped up and down, then once satisfied he'd played with the food tray enough he … and Daichi, raided the pouches on the back of the chairs in front. They found a welcoming pack, doggy bags, a safety rule sheet, menus and leaflets promoting holidays. Tyson took particular interest in the menu; naturally. Daichi however was looking bored already and proceeded to press the fans on and off above him.

"Hey Daichi, they have steak on this flight!"

"Whaaa where Tyson, lemme see"

"You got ya own Daichi, this is mine."

"Justssttt llleeeemmmmmeeee seeeeeee" growled Daichi as he viciously fought for the menu in Tyson's hands. So like little children they bickered over one menu even though they had one each.

* * *

"Ray. You ok? You look awfully pale." Max said worried.

Ray sat pale as a sheet, stiff as a board and hands clutched the arm rests like it was a white knuckle ride.

"yyeh I'm Ok Max, just a little nervous." Ray barely grinned although he did try to express one. Then he noticed Max was chewing on something.

"Say Max what are you eating?"

"Oh just some skittles Tyson gimme earlier."

"MAX!!! Don't you get hyper on those?"

"Ermmmm ooohh ermmmm hehehe …" the penny dropped.

Rays eyes expressed even more horror.

"hehe yeah, so I do hehe"

"It's ok Ray, I'll control myself, I promise."

"Ohhh man." Rays face screamed GET ME OFF THIS PLANE NOW!!

"It's ok Ray I'm here for you bud." Max tried to comfort Rays ever concerning face.

"That's what I'm afraid of" he whispered to himself, so as for Max not to hear.

"I remember the last time Max ate skittles. He was bouncing around for hours, even Tyson couldn't keep up. I remember the horror of that day. The day Max ate skittles."

* * *

Kai peered out of the tiny window and watched as the other planes took off and landed.

"This is your seat Sir" the familiar flight attendant, name tagged Suzie was back.

Kai looked at the passenger behind her and…

"OMG he's massive!" Kai thought aloud.

Then he peered at the seat beside him and began comparing widths. "There is no fucking way on this earth is that guy going to fit into this seat! He'll crush me right along with it!" Kais eyes stared in disbelief at the size and overall mass of the man before him.

The guy wore all black with a couple of nose piercings, ear piercings, and spiky black hair. Some kinda goth. This guy was HUGE!!!

Kai gawked at the man in fear. His amethyst eyes cried "please don't crush me" in a tiny voice.

The man gawked right back at Kai then sat in the seat in front of him. Or seats meaning multiple should I say.

Kai sighed deeply with relief. "Phewww."

Safe.

* * *

"Right this way gentlemen."

Hilary picked her head up from the welcome pack she was reading and glanced at the newcomers.

Four young men from the ages of 18-22 were allocated to the 4 middle seats nearly next to her but a row behind. All Americans heading back home after a visit to Tokyo. They were all seated and began ripping out their welcome packs too.

Hilary didn't think much of them. They were rude, noisy and disrespectful. Total pigs, a bit like Tyson at times.

"Hmmpf" Hilary then adverted her gaze back to the welcome pack.

"How ya holding up Chief?" She asked the brunette genius next to her.

"Oh I'm good Hilary. Can't wait till we take off so I can get Dizzy out again. You know how she gets if I ignore her for too long."

Hilary smiled sweetly. "Good point." and chuckled softly.

* * *

Kai comfortably leaned back with his arms crossed tightly and calmly watched the world go by from the window. Around him the plane was chaos, there were tourists arguing over wrong seats, kids playing up, business men huffing, ditzy airhostesses dropping things…

"Hmmmmpf cheap airlines"

Suddenly his peaceful viewing was interrupted yet again by Suzie.

Kai heard the words. "These are your seats; I hope you enjoy your flight" in Suzie's familiar sickly cheerful voice.

The beyblade celebrity turned his head to see a short brown haired boy, green eyes, no older than 6 being dragged roughly through the walkway by a blonde woman also with green eyes, presumably his mother. He was tightly clutching a Nintendo DS with one arm and a pack of games in the other. They were well dressed typical Americans. She looked like your usual household mum and her son looked like your typical spoilt brat. She wore a black trousers and a dark navy cardigan with a baby blue vest underneath. The kid wore red shorts and t-shirt. As the boy passed Kai he pouted and snorted as he resisted his tugging mother. Kai simply glared back. They carried on past his seat and proceeded to the ones directly behind him.

"Now sit down dear. SIT STILL!" Ordered the mum, as she set to work buckling the child in.

Kai could hear the poor woman fighting with her son to seat him. He could literally hear the frustration in the mothers' voice as she sighed and pleaded with him to do as he was told.

"But mom I get sick on planes!"

"Yes I know Mitchell baby, but to see Uncle Mario we need to get on a plane to see him. Next time we'll get him to come to us ok. We have plenty of doggy bags, see. Just when you feel like you're going to be sick, tell me and I'll get the bags."

"Brilliant! Trust me to get Brat-zilla behind me. Well at least the little vomit machine isn't next to me." Kai murmured to himself. He hated little kids at the best of times. He always thought they weren't disciplined enough. He reminisced over the time Hilary bought her baby cousin over to see the Bladebreakers. He personally couldn't get away far enough. The dribble and snot was all too much for him to take. Backed into a corner by the moist little child it was, he could feel his pulse racing and no escape could be seen. His so called friends were laughing at him. "Ohh pick her up Kai, she's only a little baby" as the thing known as a human infant gurgled and drabbled, crawling closer and closer and closer on the dojo floor. Like out of a horror movie, it was going in for the kill with all its germs and bacteria lining its nose, mouth and chin also.

Kai physically shuddered inside out with the memory and pulled a sour face. "Yuck"

Beep."Good Morning everyone, this is your Captain speaking. We would like to say thank you for choosing Budget Airlines for your travel and we hope you have had a great time in Japan. If you need anything please ask our highly trained Air hostesses for assistance. Please pay attention to the safety guidelines and evacuation procedures. And on behalf of Budget Airlines and the whole crew we hope you have a pleasant and serene journey home."

"Just get on with it" Kai grumbled.

* * *

"I think I'm having Dizzy withdrawal symptoms again." Kenny winnged

"Don't worry Kenny we'll take off in no time. Urm Miss!" Hilary put her hand up and a flight attendant rushed over.

"Yes Miss what would you like?"

"What's the hold up, we've been waiting here for over half an hour now?"

"Were just waiting for the last passenger to turn up, poor old dear can't walk fast but she shouldn't be long."

"Oh ok thankyou, that'll be all." smiled Hilary and off the lady went.

* * *

"No Sir, for the third time now I'm afraid we don't serve food before take off" scolded a tired looking airhostess with her hair becoming more frazzled with each passing second.

"Yeah I want food NOWWW!!!! I'm bored and I'm hungry!!!" pleaded a frustrated Daichi.

"And I'm STARVING!!

Although Kai didn't want to, he could hear Tyson who was virtually 11 ft away.

"What is wrong with that kid, has he no self restraint?" He thought as he shot him a quick glare.

* * *

"How ya holding up Ray?" asked Max as he pushed his face in close to Rays.

Ray remained glued to his chair as if his life depended on it. Gritting his teeth he said.

"I just want it over Max; I just wanna get to New York and get off this plane."

Max slapped his back playfully.

"Hahaha your'll be fine Ray. Ill take care of ya" said Max with not a care in the world.

* * *

Kai was getting impatient. "What's taking so long." He pondered, head cocked to the side in boredom. "They must be waiting for someone."

"Right this way Madam," led the hostess.

"Ok Deary, sorry my legs aren't what they used to be." Came the soft, polite little voice of an old lady.

Kai straightened up and peered past the chairs to see the new arrival. The elderly woman in her late 60's shuffled carefully down the narrow walkway and headed towards him. She wore a grey pleated skirt which hung down to the knees, tights underneath and wore soft slip on shoes. She was a little on the hefty side but not obese by any means. She wore a white shirt and a red knitted shawl hung around her shoulders which drooped as low as her waistline and tied at the front and she carried a large leather handbag that carried her essentials. Bless her, she had wrinkles and crows feet but wore light pink make up on her lips and mascara on her eyes. She had pink painted nails and wore several rings and bracelets and an old style watch on her left wrist. Her head was covered with white hair tied back in a bun with 2 hair pins made out of bone.

Tyson and Daichi had also seen the elderly woman creep closer and closer to Kai and were sniggering uncontrollably.

"PPfffffffffffttttttttttttttt Good luck getting any conversation outta him old Lady" spat Tyson.

"Hello deary" she rattled softly to Kai as she stopped beside him.

Kai glanced at her. "Your typical neighbourhood granny"

"I've been told to sit here sweety"

The old dear lowered herself down onto her seat without a sound. Kai crossed his arms and adverted himself to look out through the window. She was of no interest to him. She would probably fall asleep soon enough and he'll be to himself once again.

"Could you please put my bag up there for me dear" the old lady asked politely

Kais head spun round to see if she meant him.

The airhostess did what was asked of her then walked away.

* * *

Beep. "Hello everyone this is your Captain speaking. Would everyone like to fasten your seat belts as were are now preparing for take off. Thankyou" Beep

Everyone did as they were told and the sea of passengers produced a symphony of clicking belts. Any silence was then drowned by the noise of the engines, rumbling could be felt at their feet and the compact aircraft started to move.

"Finally eh Hilary, we'll be in New York in no time"

"Yeah Kenny. High streets and shoe sales here I come, I wonder how everyone's getting on." The female brunette replied. She had Ray fully in mind.

* * *

Ray felt like he was going to die. His hands couldn't clutch the arm rests hard enough, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment and Max was NOT helping things.

"Man I'm so excited!!!!!!! Ray Ray Ray were going going going going!!!! Man you see that Ray, I'm shaking just as much as you are see, see see."

Max held his hand out in front of Rays and sure enough he was shaking like a leaf.

"Max. You're not shaking with excitement, you are shaking because you are hyperactive and the skittles have just hit your blood stream."

"Ray, you're shaking too. You sure you haven't had any skittles?"

Ray just rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth whilst Max still bounced in his seat.

* * *

"AT LAST!! We can get some food soon Daichi."

"Whaaaat? Sheeks why is it so noisy." yelled Daichi.

* * *

Although he found aircrafts and their engines intriguing, Kai didn't particularly enjoy flying himself. But compared to his Chinese team-mate, he tolerated it quite well. The dual haired teen held the hand rests tightly and watched as the flying people carrier took speed.

"You ok sonny, you haven't said much. You scared of flying sweety."

Kai pretended he didn't hear her above the noise. Small talk wasn't his style. Then he felt a hand gripping his right one. A soft squishy hand cupped itself over his and plastered them together. Kai looked round at his hand. He gasped. "Arhhh" as he tried desperately to pull his hand free but feeble this woman wasn't.

* * *

"Mommy I feel sick" the kid from behind moaned.

"Its ok baby Mommy's here. Here's a doggy bag honey if you need it."

* * *

"Isn't this fun Ray!!!!" Max screamed into Rays left ear.

"………" Ray sat as silent as the grave. His eyes were petrified and owned a face that even his mother wouldn't recognise. Like his eye balls were being sucked out, eyelids had been pinned back, teeth too big for his mouth and his nose scrunched up. Not pretty boy.

"YIPPPEEE here we go Kenny!" Hilary shook Kenny violently with suspense.

"ZZOOOOOOOMMMMMM" "WHOOOOAAAAAHHHH"

Beep."Hello everyone this is your Captain once again. Congratulations. We Have Take Off." Beep.

* * *


End file.
